Michiru Ogawa
is a classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue at Karakura High School. Appearance Michiru has short brown hair, with her bangs pulled back in a clip. She wears the standard Karakura High School uniform. Personality Michiru is very shy and is afraid of Ichigo and Uryū Ishida because they never smile. She is in the same crafts club as Uryū.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 56 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc In school one day, Michiru listens as Orihime explains to her friends that a sumo wrestler had fired a rocket at the wall of her apartment.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 18-19 At lunchtime, upon hearing that Orihime is having bread dipped in honey for her meal, an envious Michiru wonders how Orihime can eat so much without gaining weight. Ryō Kunieda‎ replies that it all goes to her breasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, page 8 Shortly after, she witnesses Kon in Ichigo's body enter their third floor class-room via the window and is shocked when he tries to kiss Orihime's hand. As Tatsuki angrily attacks Kon, messing up the class, Michiru pleads with Chizuru Honshō to stop the ruckus, but Chizuru refuses.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, pages 12-16 After Kon leaves, A teacher enters the room, demanding to know what happened. Michiru tells him that a stranger had entered the room through the window and that Tatsuki had tried to get rid of him. When the teacher dismisses this, Ryō states that she saw it too. After the teacher tells the class to clean up the mess, Michiru thanks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, pages 3-4 about her art project.]] On the 16th June, Michiru asks to see Tatsuki's art project on her future self, saying that she is not confident about hers. Upon seeing Tatsuki's project, she calls it awesome and decides not to show hers as she thinks it is poor in comparison. She remarks that Tatsuki is very good but does not want to be an artist and asks to see Orihime's. After seeing Orihime's project, a stunned Michiru tells her that she has misunderstood the aim of the project. When Ichigo says hello to Orihime, smiling at her, Michiru says to Orihime that he is in a really good mood. However, Orihime asks why he is so tense, confusing her. Michiru says that she has never seen him smile like that before. Tatsuki asks her what the date is. When Michiru tells her the date, Tatsuki calls Orihime amazing and tells them that Ichigo will not be at school the following day.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 11-15 While out with Ryō and Chizuru, the latter reveals that she is attracted to Michiru and asks her out. Michiru refuses and tells her that she is too forward. She then spots Kon's plushie body lying on the ground and goes to pick it up, calling it cute. However, Ryō steps on it, causing Kon to make a noise. Chizuru notes that Kon spoke and ponders selling him to a television show. Kon runs away, prompting Chizuru to run after it, telling Michiru to follow her. Michiru protests, but Ryō sprints after him.Bleach manga; Chapter 26, pages 11-13 for fixing her torn doll.]] When Orihime is ranked third in their year's end of semester exams, Michiru says that Orihime is amazingly smart. Tatsuki, Chizuru and Michiru talk about the others results extra-circular activity.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, pages 3-4 Later, Michiru brings Uryū Ishida one of her torn dolls and asks him to fix it. She excitedly thanks him for fixing it, but Uryū tells her that there is no need for gratitude, as it was not a big deal. She apologizes to him, somewhat downbeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, pages 11-13 A couple of days later, Uryū comes to school heavily bandaged. As he takes his seat in the class, Michiru wonders what happened to him, noting that he is badly injured. Sitting next to her, Ryō dismisses the question.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 5 's face scary.]] When Mahana Natsui asks Rukia Kuchiki what her relationship is with Ichigo, Michiru asks her how she can be so blunt. Mahana replies that they were all curious, but Michiru denies that she was. Chizuru states that she would say that and Tatsuki says that she thought Michiru hated Ichigo. When Orihime asks about this, Michiru says that she does not hate him, but rather she finds his face scary. As they continue talking, Rukia interrupts, saying that she and Ichigo are just friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-6 On the final day of school before the summer holiday, Keigo Asano invites several members of the class to accompany him on holiday. When Orihime and Tatsuki both decline, Michiru says tells him that she cannot go if they do not. Keigo complains to them about all of the group spurning his invitation.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, pages 9-10 Fake Karakura Town arc Michiru is put to sleep with the rest of Karakura Town's population. After Tatsuki awakens, she finds Chizuru and Michiru. Tatsuki carries Michiru to their school, while Keigo carries Chizuru.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 15 While she carries her, Tatsuki is paralyzed by Aizen's Reiatsu and falls to her knees while still holding Michiru against her back. Aizen threatens to kill Ichigo's friends to hasten the peaking of Ichigo's new power.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 16-20 Michiru and Tatsuki are carried to safety by Don KanonjiBleach manga; Chapter 412, page 5 and they meet up with Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro Kojima. She is still in Kanonji's arms when Aizen appears in front of them. As Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter, Kanonji carries her away from Aizen. The group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 413, pages 3-18 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. While walking home from school with Michiru, Orihime and Tatsuki, Ryō listens as Michiru mentions Misato Ochi told her that the new transfer student, Kyōko Haida, is very smart and good at sports. Tatsuki asks why she transferred to their school, but Michiru replies that Misato did not know. The following day while playing basketball, Chizuru and Michiru are amazed by how good she is. Later, Orihime runs by her and the other girls.Bleach anime; Episode 261 References Navigation de:Michiru Ogawa es:Michiru Ogawa fr:Michiru Ogawa Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human